Truth or Dare
by Johnkat413
Summary: John and Dave run out of things to do so John decides they should play a game. Pepsicola Rated T for language content. maybe ill add extra chapters someday?
1. Truth or Dare

"Meh, this is getting boring," John sighed resting his head back on the couch setting down his Xbox controller beside him "Hey, wanna order a pizza or

something soon." He suggested stretching his arms up above his head before sinking back into the old sofa.

The blond haired boy beside him rubbed his eyes under his glasses before yawning a reply, "Maybe, in a little bit." They had been playing on Dave's Xbox for a

good two and a half hours before it had started growing tiresome. "So what do ya wanna do?"

The brown haired boy shrugged, staring at a wall a moment to think before his idea came to him. "Hey Dave! Wanna play truth or dare?" he suggested

enthusiastically, awaiting his pal's reply.

"Haha no way man, that's what little girls play at sleepovers, I ain't doing that shit." He said giving his friend a mocking smirk. He brushed a bit of his silvery

blond hair back from his face and adjusted his sunglasses that had slid a little ways down his nose.

John gave him a short pout, "Oh come on it'll be fun," he dragged out the last vowel in a whiney tone to get Dave's attention. "And what else is there to do

anyway?" he added with a pout before his idea could be ignored again. Dave just sighed.

"Fine," he gave in, "we can play your dumb twelve year old slumber party game." He rolled his eyes from under his sunglasses and crossed his arms. John

smiled with delight and turned his body towards Dave.

He tucked his legs up next to him on the couch and looked at his friend. "Alright Dave, you start." Dave gave another sigh before speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright John, truth or dare?" he droned with lack of enthusiasm.

"Hmm… Dare!" he challenged, awaiting his friends reply.

Dave thought a moment, trying to think of something interesting. A devilish smirk sprouted on his lips. He might as well make this fun. "Alright Egbert," he

chimed, "when we order pizza, you're going to have to open the door when the pizza man comes, in ONLY your underwear." He paused to allow his words to

sink in before adding "WITH a smuppet in your pants."

He grinned evilly eyeing John's reaction to his ridiculous dare. John crossed his arms and gave Dave an annoyed look. "What? Don't tell me you're going to

pussy out. Playing truth or dare was YOUR idea, remember?" Dave mocked, arching an eyebrow at John.

" Fine." John groaned "but I'm totally getting back at you for that one later. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay," John took a moment to think. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with something very good so he just settled with the first thing that had come to mind.

"I dare you to chug four whole bottles of apple juice right now."

Dave gave a light hearted chuckle, "Geez how lame can you get." He stood up, "Fine." He said walking his way over to the kitchen. He came back a minute later

carrying 3 bottles of apple juice and a can of coke. "We only had three, so I just grabbed this." He explained wagging the bottle of coke in front of his face.

He twisted the cap off the first bottle of apple juice, giving john a final glance before lifting the mouth of the bottle to his lips before tipping his head back and

slugging it down. He let out a sigh, tossing the empty plastic container onto the floor by his feet. "One down, two and a coke to go." He joked.

He quickly slugged down the remaining bottles and the can of soda. He let out a loud burp before talking again, "There, happy?"

"Very." John said satisfied, lounging back onto the arm of the raggedy couch.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Dave asked with his casual plain smirk.

"How about… Truth this time."

The freckled blonde took his time coming up with a with a personal awkward question. "Hmmmm…" He hummed sarcastically, overdramatizing his facial

expressions. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Oh just think of something already!" John said annoyed, giving the strider a playful shove.

"Well you sure are an impatient one today mister Egbert." Dave joked. "You can't rush this sort of thinking."

John replied with an eye roll. "Ok, here's one. Have you even imagined making out with me, Rose, or Jade ever?" He gave a few silly eyebrow raises after the

question, leaning in towards John trying to pressure him. The was the thing John liked about Dave, he would act like a cool guy around large groups of people

but when it was just the two of them he acted like a total goofball.

John shoved his friend away with a chuckle, "Ew, no way dude." He joked.

Dave leaned back onto the couch and lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? So are you implying that me and the girls are too gross for you? You think you're better than us

Mister Egbert?" He said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." He gave another eye roll. "It's just way too weird, I've known you guys for years, it's way too awkward to think about kissing Jade

or Rose, they're almost like sisters to me. And as for you, well you know I'm-"

"Not a homosexual, I know dude, you've said it at least a hundred times since I've met you god John; I'm just yanking your chain." Dave said giving Johns arm a

playful punch.

"Alright tough guy, truth or dare?" John continued, readjusting his glasses that had begun to slide off his nose.

"Truth I guess," Dave decided, awaiting john to ask some sort of stupid question. He scanned John's face as he was thinking. He examined his furrowed brow

and the way he looked at the ceiling as if he had a really good question written up there. The way he attempted to blow the strand of hair out of his thinking

space, just making it worse and causing it to drape further over his eyes.

Dave had gotten so lost in thought he hadn't noticed when John had finally asked something, he was flung back into reality when John threw a throw pillow at

his face. This caused Dave's shades to slide off his face landing on the ground beside the pillow. "Dude what the fuck!" he shouted turning his head away

quickly snapping his eyes shut, groping the floor before snatching up the glasses. He quickly snapped them into his face; turning towards a giggling John on the

other side of the sofa.

"Geez dude chill out," he giggled, trying to cover his own cackling mouth with his hand. "You where totally spacing out dude, you had it coming to you. Why so

freaking about putting your shades back on? Out of all the time I've known you I still don't think I've seen you take those off once."

"That was not. Cool." Dave bitched, "And for your information these shades are really dark and its annoying to have to adjust to the light alright? Now just drop

it."

"God Dave, I've never seen you get so snappy at anything like that, but ok, I'll drop it." John paused a moment. "So anyway, back to the question. I asked 'Do

you like anyone?'"

"John that is the oldest question in the book, you couldn't think of ANYTHING else?"

"Well exuuuuuuuuuse me for not coming up with something better. Just answer the damn question." John said, he crossed his arms and leaned on the back of

the couch, waiting for Dave's answer.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do like someone at the moment." Dave said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" John scoffed "Who? Jade? Rose?"

"Hey, one question at a time dude; So, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright then, I dare you toooooooooooo…" Dave gave a pause to think, "Along with answering the door in your underwear when we order pizza, you also

have so say something really cheesy and seductive to the pizza man."

"Dave, are all your dares going to involve ridiculing the poor pizza man?" John complained.

Dave gave a small laugh then sighed, "Fine bro, then I dare you to go on pester chum and send everyone a message that says 'I've been meaning to say this

for a long time but….. I like your ass' and you aren't aloud to ever explain it to anyone ever."

John took a moment to let this sink in. "You're cruel you know that."

"Here, I'll go get my laptop so I can make sure you do it right now," Dave said, standing up and walking into the other room.

"I'm totally getting you back for this later you know that!" John shouted from the couch.

"I'd like to see you try!" Dave said soon before he walked back in with his laptop and pesterchum opened. "Here, I logged out so that you can get into your

account.

John reluctantly snatched the computer out of Dave's hands, he gave Dave a pouty look before sighing and typing his name in. after about a half an hour of

Dave spying over johns shoulder while John pathetically pounds away at the keys, sending the messages to all of his contacts. When he finally sent the last

one he arched an eyebrow at Dave, "Happy?" he sneered.

"Very," Dave replied, sitting back with a smirk nesting on his face, feeling pretty damn good about himself right about now.

"Alright Dave, get ready, truth or dare?" John shut the laptop and set it down on the coffee table in front of him before sliding back into the cushion of the

banged up couch.

"I'll go with truth because I'm a fearless bastard."

"Alright," John paused, trying to come up with something worth asking, he would ask the 'who do you like?' question, but he decided to save that one for later

on. He pulled his legs off the floor onto the couch, crossing his legs. "Hmmmm…." He thought out loud, then he sat silently, pulling thinking faces for a few

minutes.

"Dude we don't have all day." Dave joked. Just receiving him a glare from John; the shaded boy held up his hands defensively. "Really, I didn't even take this

long to think of something."

"Well fine do you want me to just ask something really stupid without even bothering to think of a good question?" John whined.

Dave gave a small chuckle and a smirk, "I'll take my chances, just say something I've been waiting for five fucking minutes."

"Fine, I'll just do the first thing that comes to mind." John sat a moment deciding to just ask something stupid and ironic with an obvious answer.

"JOHN!"

"Okay okay. Hmm… Are you gay?" He asked in a really sarcastic goofy voice, expecting a shove in the shoulder and an immediate 'no way man, are you

serious?'; A few heartbeats passed and there wasn't a sound, Dave's mouth remained a solitary line. John gave a nervous chuckle, "Come on dude," Dave just

remained silent.

He turned his head towards the ground, not looking John in the eyes, even passed his shades. "Yo, Strider, you OK? You've never been so quiet before." Dave

didn't even flinch. "Haha very funny Dave now really, say something this is really awkward."

Dave inhaled deeply, after taking a deep breath he faced John again, his face still unchanged. For a moment John could has sworn he saw the side of Dave's lip

twitch into a smirk before quickly resuming its flat state. "Oh…" John's voice was soft and understanding. They sat in silence for a few moments, which seemed

to feel like hours.

Dave said quietly under his breath, sort of wavering, but just barely. "Hey… can we get some pizza now, I'm kind of hungry…" his voice trailed off dryly. It took a

moment for it to reach John's ears, there was another moment of nothing but the silent noise of their breathing in and out before John reacted.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, want me to order?" he didn't wait for a reply before sliding his phone out of his pocket and punching in the number of a local pizza delivery

place. He held the phone up to his ear and glanced over at his blonde friend. "Pepperoni, right?"

"No way man, sausage. Sausage is the shit!" The freckled kid said, back to his laid back self within seconds.

"Kay." John said waiting for the person on the other line "Yes, one large half pepperoni, half sausage pizza. Extra cheese"

* * *

_AN/: Hey guys what do you think of it so far? I am planning to add more chapters on possible but I would love to get some feedback first. This was just a quickie little thing I came up with at 2 am this morning. But yeah, hope you like it so far :) _


	2. Pizza

_AN/: I hurried up and wrote this short chapter really fast because I couldn't sleep (it's like 2 am where I am). But anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I really appreciate it :) I hope you like this chapter as well! 3_

* * *

John set down the pizza on the coffee table, glaring down his friend uncontrollably giggling his ass off. He quickly slipped his shirt back on "I will so get you back for this one," John pouted; chucking the red smuppet across the room nailing Dave in the side of the head with it. But the hysterical boy went unfazed. He was toppled over with laughter, his hands clutching his sides choking back giggles.

"B-but you saw the look on his face right!" Dave spoke between chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye, "That was fucking priceless, holy shit I didn't think you'd go through with it." He finished, finally calming down a bit.

"Oh yeah, it was very funny, that guy looked like he would head straight over to a courthouse to file a restraining order." John rolled his eyes, flopping back down on the couch.

Dave stopped himself from laughing long enough to give his impute "Yeah, well you gotta admit, the way he drove off like he was in some kind of high-speed chase was pretty damn hilarious." He finished, pulling himself off the floor back onto the couch. John had already flipped the pizza box opened and grabbed a slice, trying to stop the cheese from stretching, keeping his slice and the rest of the pizza connected.

Dave grabbed a slice of his own and took a large bite out of it, not even bothering to swallow before talking "Yo, so who's turn was it Egbert?" He said through a mouthful of food.

John shrugged, chewing and swallowing before adding "I'll go I guess." He took another bite of pizza "Alright Dave, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dave said, already devouring his second piece.

"Alright." John said, ready to say his dare he'd been planning to use all day "I dare you to take your shades off for me." He said arching an eyebrow.

"Whoa, no way man, why?"

"Hey, who just answered the fucking door shirtless with smuppet ass down his pants? Don't back out of such an easy dare as taking off a pair of sunglasses." John said sternly. Dave just sighed and crossed his arms.

There was a small pause before finally…

"Fine. I'll do it." Dave said, listing his hands to the edges of the shades; he paused a moment, closed his eyes and finally slid them off his face. Finally he opened his eyes and turned towards John; revealing his blood red eyes. There was a minute of silence. "Happy?"

John didn't know what to say, they where unlike anything he'd ever seen before, it was totally unnatural but completely cool. "So that's why you where your shades all the time?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Anyone ever seen them before?"

"Bro, and that's about it" the red eyed boy said, sliding the shades back onto his face. "I'm kinda a freak, huh?"

"No way man, they're totally cool." John said, reaching for another piece of pizza.

Dave gave a small smile, it was sort of like his strider smirk, but it was definitely more genuine. "Thanks man."

"No problem dude."

* * *

_AN/:Random time jump!__ sorry __I ran out of ideas! D:_

* * *

"Dude! Don't take the last sausage!" Dave snaped.

"Why not? I haven't taken any of the sausage yet."

"You wanted the pepperoni man, the sausage is mine, there's one more piece of pepperoni, take that"

"Dave, you're really getting defensive over the pizza?" John scoffed, arching an eyebrow.

Dave let out a small 'Hmph' "I can get defensive over whatever I damn well want to."

"Well you're not getting the last sausage because I'm about to eat it riiiiiiight…" he teased, dangling the sausage pizza slice in front of Dave's face before holding it infront of his own.

"Don't you even-"

"Now…" John finished dangling the pizza over his own head, about to eat it.

"JOHN, GIVE ME THE PIZZA." Dave said grabbing for it as John pulled it out of reach.

"You made me tell all my pesterchum contacts they have a nice ass!" John whined.

"Yeah well you made me take my shades off, just give me the goddamn pizza!"

"Don't make it seem like you're the one who had it bad, I traumatized the pizza man…For life probably!"

"GIVE."

"Dave what are you doing."

"ME."

"Dave no, stop."

"THE PIZZA!" Dave launched himself off his side of the couch at John. He tackled him and they went rolling off the couch; the pizza falling to the floor. Dave landed on top of John next to the fallen slice of sausagey goodness. The both paused a moment and exchanged glances, then they both looked at the pizza. They both gave each other a final look before breaking down into laughter.

"Now look what you've done man, this is so stupid." John chuckled.

"I know right, all this over a slice of pizza."

"You started it." John said as Dave stood up, brushing his jeans off. Dave reached out a hand to help his friend up. When they had both gotten themselves up and brushed themselves off Dave spoke up again.

"Hey man, it's getting kind of late… you wanna call and ask your dad if you can spend the night?"

John thought about it "Sure, but I think my phones dead; it was practically drained when I called to order the pizza."

"Don't sweat it, just use mine." Dave said, sliding his iPhone out of his jeans pocket and chucking it John's way.

"Thanks dude." He said sliding the unlock screen. He notices that Dave's phone background was that picture the two of them had taken last Christmas when they hung out. Seeing that made John smile; he then quickly dialed in his dad's number and confirmed that it was okay to stay over at the striders for the night.

"Okay dude, you go through our movies and find a long shitty movie, I think you'll be good at that; I'll go pop some popcorn." Dave said slyly before walking off to the kitchen.

"Okay!"

* * *

_AN/: Yeah, this chapter was kinda short and boring, sorry about that! I promise the next chapter will be better! It's probably gonna be a little more shippy johndave stuff. But yeah, hope you liked it and I'd love to hear more feedback! Thanks a bunch for reading!_


	3. Is is cold in here?

_AN/: Hi again! I just wanted to give another thanks for all the great positive feedback I've been getting! It really means a lot! :)_

_I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others, I tried to make this one a little longer than the last one, but it didn't turn out as long as I had hoped._

_But I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Dave's eyes flickered opened; he felt a slight shaking of his shoulder and looked up the find John, illuminated by the credits of the TV. "Dude, the movie's over, you fell asleep." The blue eyed boy said in a low hushed whisper.

"I kinda figured that out John." His blonde friend said as he sat up, adjusting his shades. He stretched his arms over his head, his back emitting a sickening crack noise. He slumped back on the couch; blinking the crust out of his eyes.

"So where are we gonna to sleep?" John asked, removing his thick square glasses from his face and rubbing the lenses with his shirt. Dave thought about it for a moment.

"We can sleep in my room." He paused a moment to think, "You can take my bed and I'll take some blankets and stuff from Bro's room and I'll crash on the floor. He's out of town this weekend so it's not a problem."

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor? I really wouldn't mind."

"Nah, its cool dude"

John hesitated, "Well… all right if you say so."

"Cool. You need to barrow a shirt to sleep in or something?" Dave didn't wait more than a moment for John to reply before speaking up again "You know what, I'll just grab you one of Bro's old ones. I'll be right back." He finished, he pushed himself up off the couch, not giving John time to protest before he was already down the hall towards his brother's room.

John didn't exactly know what to do, should he go to Dave's room? Should he stay put and wait? He settled on waiting and just shifted awardly on the couch waiting for Dave. Not long after, Dave emerged from the shadows of the hallway, carrying a stack of sheets, a comforter and some pillows.

"You coming man?" He said, arching backwards due to the amount of stuff he was carrying.

"Oh! Yeah," John said, sliding off of the couch and hurrying to follow Dave to his room. Dave dropped his things in the middle of the floor and tossed an oversized shirt at John.

"There you go." He began unfolding the sheets and spreading them out on the floor for himself. "You can go to the bathroom across the hall if you want or just stay in here, it's up to you." Dave added plopping the pillows down on the mess of sheets. He stood back up and looked at the layout he made himself on the floor. He turned around to see John had left the room.

Dave removed his shades and laid them down on the nightstand next to the bed. He slipped off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in nothing but his plane red boxers. He took a quick second to flatten out the sheets on his bed, knowing John wouldn't really care, but he straitened it up anyway.

John stood outside the door hesitant; he knocked lightly with his knuckles before Dave replied. "Come in." the boy inside said in his usually casual voice. John stepped back into the room where the oversized tee-shirt and his light blue boxers with bunnies on them, that his dad insisted he still where just because they fit.

Dave chuckled, "Nice shorts," he joked as John crossed the room to the bed.

"Oh shut up." The ruffled haired boy replied sliding his glasses of his face with care; gingerly placing them on the nightstand beside his friend's shades. He pulled back the covers and sat down on the bed. He shivered. "Geez, do you really need both the air conditioning and the fan?" He commented, lying himself down and pulling up the sheets over him.

"I can turn the fan off if you want." Dave suggested, standing up from his makeshift bed and walking over the edge of John's bed under the ceiling fan. He stepped up onto the corner of the bed, stretching his arms up, reaching for the string for the fan. He grasped the metal cord and gave it a good 3 tugs, he waited a minute for the fan to come to a complete stop.

He turned around to hop off the bed, but before he could his foot slipped out from under him. He toppled over towards John; just barley catching himself with his forearms and his knees, his face only inches above his blue eyed friend's. "Uh, sorry…" He barley mumbled out. He gazed into John's eyes; getting lost in their shimmery blue hue. Now his heartbeat was quickening for another reason other than the fall.

"Um… Dave?" John said, but Dave didn't hear him. He wasn't entirely aware of his actions, but Dave found himself leaning forward till their faces where less that a single inch away from each other. John could feel Dave's breath on his cheek. "Dave what are you d-" John's question was cut short by the soft press of lips on his. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull away or move.

They stayed there like that for what felt like several hours, but what was only around less than a minute. Something in Dave clicked and he returned to his senses. It took him a moment to process what he was doing but the minute he realized he pulled back, "SHIT!" He raised his hand to his mouth, not sure what to say to defend himself. His face was as red as his eyes which where wide opened in shock as he tried backing up away from John.

This just resulted in him stumbling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath as he slammed againced the floor. "I-I'm sorry dude! I-I just-!" He stammered, unsure of what else to say. He could have just fucked up their friendship for good right then.

John just sat there blinking in disbelief; trying to comprehend what happened. Did he really just share his first kiss with his best bro? Did it really happen or did he imagine it all? He looked at Dave; his face was lobster red as he mumbled out apology after apology.

After awhile neither of them really said anything; they just sat there staring at the ceiling. Eventually John spoke up, "Hey Dave…" Dave's heart skipped a beat, worried John was going to be mad at him. "I'm… getting kind of tired… I'm going to go to sleep now." Dave let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh… Sure." He said, he was still pretty sure John was mad at him, but all he could do was hope that when their heads where clears they could sort all this shit out in the morning.

"Alright… night, Dave." John said awkwardly, reaching over to the nightstand, clicking off the light.

Dave gave a heavy sigh, you could hear the heaviness of emotion and worry in his voice."Night."

* * *

_AN/: I'm planning to have at least one to two more chapters after this but I'm afraid I won't be able to add anymore for another week or more due to business with school and all :( but I promise to add in a new chapter ass soon as I possibly can! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

_I'd love to get more feedback and if you have any possible idea's I'd LOVE to hear them, so if you have any send me a suggestion or two and I'll see if i can incorporate it into the story._

_Thanks for reading! 3_


	4. Morning sleepy head

_AN/: Hey! I finally got around to getting another chapter finished. Sorry it took awhile. I had some stuff to do before the holidays and such. But luckily I was able to get it up today. I guess it's kind of a Christmas gift? But anyway, I **attempted** to put some of the ideas I was given in here, but I might be able to get some in in possible later chapters ? I don't know yet but we'll see! This authors note has gotten kind of lenghthy. Anyway, Hope you like the chapter! :D_

* * *

Dave couldn't get any sleep that night. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He hated himself so much for screwing everything up. It wouldn't be a surprise if John never wanted to speak to him again. He bit his lip, he knew he couldn't think about it too much, he might start crying. He couldn't think of life without talking to John ever again.

_Striders don't cry, Striders don't cry_, he told himself. He turned his head, glancing up at his own bed, where john lay sound asleep. John's back was facing him, but Dave could still see the gentle rise and fall of the sheets, he listened to the calming noise of his friends breathing. It chimed along with the low hum of the air vent, producing a gentle flow from the corner of the room, level with Dave.

Dave sat up, glancing at the digital clock on a tabletop beside the bed. The red numbers glowed; showing the time 1:57, accompanied by a small am resting in the corner of the clock. The red color shimmered on the thick lenses of John's glasses, along with his own shades. Dave laid back down on his makeshift bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

His eyes where heavy from lack of sleep, but he couldn't shake his worry. He gently brought his fingers to his lips, replaying the kiss in his head over and over; it made his heart pound all over again. But it also made his heart ache, how could he be so stupid? Why would he do that?

Dave had known how he felt about John for a long time now; he had intended to admit it to him at some point, yes, but he didn't want John to find out like that. But knowing John he can be kind of a dense numbskull so he might not have even figured it out yet. Thinking about this made Dave chuckle a little. He forced his famous Strider smirk onto his face and closed his eyes. He kept telling himself in his head over and over,_ It's going to work itself out; it always does._ He just hoped he was right.

* * *

John blinked the crust out of his eyes, gazing up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It took his brain a moment to process, he looked side to side confused and sat up with a start.

Oh, that's right. He slept over at Dave's last night, and…

Sudden memories from last night flooded back in. Dave catching himself from smashing into him; his face suspended inches above his own. Dave's lips. His best friends lips pressed againced his own. There hearts pounding.

_Did it really happen? Was it just a dream?_ He remembered Dave's face, wide-eyed and flushed as red as his eyes. And more emotion in his expression than he knew Dave was capable of.

John took a few deep breaths, calming himself. He lay himself back down and rubbed his eyes. He turned towards the desk, looking at the clock. It read 8:30am, small streaks of sunlight crept through the curtains seeping into Dave's room giving the room a warm morning glow. Dave was still sound asleep on the floor in a heap of covers.

John sat up, propping up pillows for him to lean back on. He really did sleep soundly considering what happened last night. He looked down at the crumpled sheets he had kicked to the bottom of the bed.

You could tell they had been worn down and used for multiple years. Their brightly colored card symbols where worn out and faded. They're where several holes from severe uses, all those years of being rolled on.

_Dave sleeps on these sheets, every, night._ John thought, glancing at the bed. He looked around the room, thinking about how many times Dave walked over the floors, sat down at his computer. How many times had he sat down, anticipating one of his friends to message him?

John's pondering was cut shirt by a rustle from Dave's cocoon of sheets. John didn't know what to do. Should he say good morning? Should he wait till Dave says something? John just ended up staring strait forward, as if he hadn't noticed.

Dave sat up, glancing over at John he wasn't quite sure what to do or say either. The both sat there for a long while, stealing glances at one another, hoping that someone would say something. After a long while Dave finally stood up.

"You want something to eat?" The blonde boy said, stretching his back as he stood, turning towards John.

"Uh, yeah, sure." John said, wondering if Dave was going to avoid talking about last night. He stood up and followed Dave into the kitchen.

John glanced at the clock on the stove as they entered, 9:12. _Geez how long had they been sitting in silence?_

Dave opened the door to the fridge wit a long creek as it slid along its hinges before bumping into the wall. He crouched down, leveling himself with the shelves, pitifully stocked with food, and some scattered weapons of his brothers hiding in the back corners. He stretched out his arms and rustled around inside it, looking for something.

"Cereal okay with you?" he asked before emerging with a carton of milk.

"Yeah its fine." The ruffled haired boy replied, leaning back on the counter awkwardly, wondering if he should bring up the kiss.

Dave shuffled back out of the fridge, swinging the door shut again with his foot. He set the carton of milk down on the counter and reached up for the cabinets above. He pulled out two plastic bowls and placed them down beside the milk. He took a few paces to the other side of the kitchen; he took a box of cornflakes out of another cabinet. He gave the box a quick shake to make sure there was enough for two.

He walked back over to the bowls. Despite the fact neither of them had said anything about last night, you could still feel the tension in the air. Dave quietly prepared the cereal without a word. Just before he was about to put the milk back into the refrigerator…

"Hey Dave?" John said in a voice that made Dave's heart drop.

"Yeah?" He said, still trying to act his cool normal self, giving a shy smirk.

"Um… I know you probably don't want to but… can you tell me what was up with... last night?" John started shyly.

Dave could feel his heart pounding up to his throat. The cold feeling of worry seeped down to his stomach. "I… I don't know man. I just… I don't even know… Fuck, I'm sorry." Dave clenched onto the milk carton, averting John's eyes.

"Hey, don't apologies." John was a little unsure of what else to say. He finally decided to blurt out the question he had been wondering all mourning. "Do you… Like me Dave? Like… _Like_, like me." He stuttered awkwardly. It sounded stupid but he wasn't quite sure how to word it.

Dave gave a small nervous chuckle. "You really are dense Egbert." He said shyly.

"Why didn't you ever say something?" John asked, hesitantly.

"Because," Dave said with a sigh, turning towards John. He looked strait through John's blue eyes. "Because I really didn't want to fuck up our friendship…which I guess, now I already have." Dave placed the milk carton back into the fridge. "And I'm really sorry." He said, quietly and a little more to himself.

Dave plopped a spoon into one of the bowls of cereal and handed it out to John. "Here…" He let out a sigh as John took his bowl. " Want to watch some TV?" He suggested calmly, in a voice that almost sounded defeated.

John paused, he knew this conversation wasn't over, but he would wait till he asked any more questions. Dave seemed upset enough already, John sighed. "Sure."

* * *

_AN/: Wow, I originally planned this out to be fluff but it turned out to be more drama than anything ? Isn't it funny sometimes how wrighting can take on a life of its own? Well anyway there is defiantly going to be another chapter and possibly one to two more after that. It might be another day or two before I get the next chapter up. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story anymore! I'd love to get more ideas and reviews! I can't wait till I can get started on the next chapter. _

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS. _**_3_


	5. Let's work this out

_AN/: Wow, sorry this chapter kinda sucks guys. I had ALOT of trouble trying to figure out where the actual hell to go with it. I had **alot** of wrighter's block I'm sorry it took so long to finish! But anyway I guess I got it up by the new year? Well with my timezone anyway its 15 till. But still, I sort of wrapped it up in this chapter? I might end up wrighting more off of it though so don't stop checking up on it! But I'm sorry if it starts on a really awkward note, I was dead stuck. I guess you could say I was...** StoryStuck.** That joke was not even worth making I'm sorry (I'm not actually sorry.) But anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

The television blared with the sound effects of shitty cartoons. Neither John nor Dave where really watching them. Dave was spacing out; he stretched his hand, resting it on the couch cushion. But something felt different… He glanced down. _Oh shit that's John's hand!_ Dave thought, pulling away. They both uttered a quick "Sorry" pulling their hands away.

Slowly and hesitantly each of the boys laid there hand back down next to one another, as if that had never happened. But their hands still remained less than a millimeter away from one another. John didn't seem to notice but Dave couldn't help but to acknowledge how close they were. They both went back to quietly watching TV.

Even though they both seemed occupied by the television in their own ways, it was still obvious the awkward tension between them. Finally John decided to do something about that. He tucked his knees up to his chest; he bit his lip and started to speak, not even turning from the TV.

"Dave," he sighed, "I really don't want things to be all awkward between us." Dave blinked in surprise, his heart quickened pace. _Was John going to say he didn't want to be friends anymore?_ John held a long pause before turning and looking his friend strait in the eye.

"But," He sighed. "That's gonna be kind of hard I guess," He gave kind of a short chuckle and a forced smile that lasted less than a moment. "But… I don't want something like this to end our friendship." Dave exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. "And well… I've been thinking." John turned back to face the TV, but he wasn't looking at it though, he was gazing off as if he was looking through it.

"I've… been thinking maybe I haven't been so honest to myself about everything." Huh? Dave was confused, it was almost as if the subject had completely shifted. "I… Have a nasty habit of ignoring things…feelings… sometimes." John let out a grunt of self-annoyance "Basically what I'm trying to say is… is that I might just feel the same way too." His voice trailed of and lingered in the air a moment, leaving the background of a TV commercial and the thumping of there heat beats.

"A-and don't think that what you did is… influencing me to say that… I've actually been thinking about it awhile, but I was just sort of telling myself that it was something else." He stuttered a moment and stopped, catching his breath. "Recently when I would hang out with you I'd always have to make an excuse for myself, 'Oh I must be getting sick, my face feels hot.' or it would be 'My hearts only racing because I walked over here.'"

John let out another sigh, and he leaned back into the sofa cushions. "But I really just started to let it sink in just now. Last night when I was lying in bed, all I could think was 'Shit, I'm in love with my best friend aren't I? And I think he's in love with me… fuck how the hell will that work out' and well, I'll admit at first it was a little intimidating, given there where only three possible outcomes. First off we could just live life and continue on as if it had never happened, which is very unlikely. Second, we could have gone the rest of our friendship with this awkward cloud over our heads till the point we don't even talk to each other. Or…"

He let out a sigh, gazing strait into Dave's shimmering blood red eyes he added, "Or we could talk things out and let them work themselves out at there own pace…" He gave a short chuckle sliding his hand onto Dave's. Which startled his blond friend, who was blinking in confusion, trying to compute what was happening without his heart pounding its was out of his chest.

"And well at first…" John continued, "I wasn't sure if I wanted any of those to happen quite frankly. I was afraid of loosing my best friend; I didn't want the way things had been all those years to change. But eventually I sort of got over those feelings and accepted the fact no matter what things would for a fact be different. And I opened myself up to the idea that things would change. And I guess I'm ready for it. Whatever that outcome may be."

John forced a smile, giving Dave's hand a little squeeze, hoping he would say something. But the other boy just sat there speechless. Dave blinked several times before doing the only thing he could really think of. He put on one of his famous Strider smirks and gave a small chuckle, "Whatever you say mister 'I am not a homosexual'." He playfully added air quotes and a sly smirk.

John threw him a playful punch in the shoulder, "Oh yeah like your one to talk, 'Lady's man'." He countered.

"Hey, just because I like dicks doesn't mean that I can't gat the ladies." He pointed towards his head "This Strider face can still get me covered in bitches." He paused before adding "And apparently an Egbert to." He finished with a jokefull eyebrow raise.

John giggled, rolling his eyes. Sarcastically he played along "Oh yes, Mr. Strider, swoon, you have found out my one true weakness." They both laughed and smiled at one another.

"John, you know…" Dave started, staring into those blue eyes he had grown to trust all these years. " I think things are going to work out just fine."

* * *

_AN/:That ended a bit quickly, but I will most likely wright a few extra chapters of sort of later on maybe, taking place whenever, they would be more like little extras if anything. But still, you have no idea how exited I was when I was able to finish this chapter without giving up entirely. I've been in a bad mood lately and I've been totally unmotivated to do anything._

_But still, Thank you all so much for reading and for all of your positive feedback! It really does mean alot! I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as i have had wrighting it._

_-Jenna_


End file.
